The Other Man
by DixieWildflower
Summary: How long will Jon tolerate being the other man?
1. Chapter 1

Dixie was bent over, making the bed in the guest room for Jon to stay the weekend with her and Colby for the WWE show in Des Moines. She was fixing the sheets when she felt a strong, rough hand grasp her throat. "Don't scream."

She whispered "Jon, don't do this right now. Colby is just downstairs."

"I fucking know that, which is why I said don't scream. You walking around in that little ass bikini has made my dick uncomfortably hard. And what better way to take care of that than to use your tight little pussy to make me feel better." She heard him undo the Velcro on his board shorts and heard the jingle of his keys when they hit the floor. She felt his hand go under her cover-up and untie her bikini bottoms. He stuck two fingers inside her to get her ready for the vicious fucking he was going to give her. She tried to moan but the sounds wouldn't come out. She tried to protest, but he knew better. He knew her fantasy of being dominated and this was turning her on.

He gripped his cock and rubbed it along her wet slit before roughly thrusting up into her. She arched her back and reached behind him to grip his hip and dug her nails into his flesh. He took her arm and pressed it against her back and tightened his grip around her throat. She gasped as she felt him force his cock deeper inside her. She grabbed his arm and went to scratch him but he grumbled "you leave marks on me, and I will leave them on you, princess." She thought better of it and just held on to him. "That's my good girl. I know how much you love it when I fuck you like this. I know how you like to be used like the whore you are."

She did like the way he fucked her. She loved Colby, but he could never satisfy her the way Jon did. She knew it was wrong to cheat on Colby when he adored her, but every time she said it was the last time, she always went back for more. It was only supposed to be sex, but she found herself having stronger feelings and a stronger bond with Jon than she ever planned on.

He bucked his hips, brutally driving his thick shaft into her pussy like a jackhammer. He never took it easy on her and had no regard for her comfort. She didn't care though. He always fulfilled her most primal, animalistic urges. He saw that she was so wet, the juices flowing down her legs. He felt her starting to shake and knew she was about to orgasm. "Oh yeah, come on that big cock like the slut I know you are." He wasn't done with her yet and didn't give her time to recover; he just kept hammering away.

Jon let go of her throat and shoved her onto the bed. He pulled both arms behind her and pushed her face into the mattress, muffling her cries. He raised her leg to change angles and continued to pound her. "You like being punished with this dick don't you? You know women are made to be fucked. Your body is made to be used and abused for my pleasure. But you like me keeping this pussy loose don't you, Dix? I like skanks who love nothing more than to take my come. I want you walking around with a load of my jizz deep in your hole."

She was so turned on by what he was doing to her body and how dirty he made her feel. "You are going to come for me so I can still smell it while I sleep and I can dream of this sweet smelling cunt. You want me jacking off in this bed thinking of you don't you?" Her thighs started to tremble and he knew how close she was. He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed "Come for me you filthy, fucking whore!"

She was starting to fade out, everything going black. She clamped down and he buried his cock to the balls inside her. She screamed and briefly passed out as he filled her full of his sticky release. He let her arms go and leaned over her shivering body. He realized she was out of it and chuckled "not again. Dixie, baby, wake up." He rolled her over and softly stroked her cheek and brushed her hair back. She fluttered her eyes open and saw his smiling face, with his sweat soaked hair sticking to his forehead. She reached up and caressed his face. "God you are beautiful, Jon." She pulled him down to her for a kiss and he moaned when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, wanting to stay just like that. They both jumped when they heard Colby calling up the stairs.

"Dude, did you fall in? Come help me with the food already. Joe and Claudio will be here soon."

Jon dropped his head "goddamnit." He quickly pecked her on the lips "sorry babe, I got to go. I meant what I said; I want you to leave my come inside you. The thought makes me so fucking hot."

"Jonathan! What if Colby notices it?"

"So fucking what? I am sick of sneaking around."

"Don't do this to me right now" Dixie told him with a sigh.

"Fine. But we need to talk about this." He yelled back down "Naw man, I didn't. I was just helping your ol' lady fix the guest room up. Be right down." He stood up and pulled his shorts back on. He took a towel and dried his face before walking out of the room.

Jon grabbed a beer and joined Colby in the back yard. He took his keys out of his pocket and jumped in the pool. "Bro, what the hell are you doing?" He wanted to wash the sweat and the smell off of him before someone noticed, but he wasn't about to tell Colby that.

"I got hot in your bathroom trying to take a shit, dude. I need to cool off. I am getting right out." He hopped back out of the pool and Colby handed him a towel.

"Yeah, the AC doesn't blow as cold upstairs. Is Dixie going to come down?"

"In a minute. She was going to restock the bathroom for me before she came down."

"Okay, cool." They heard the doorbell "hey, will you go let them in?"

"Sure." Jon breathed a sigh of relief as he walked through the house. He met Dixie coming down the stairs and winked at her. He couldn't help how he felt about her. He never set out to try and take his best friend's woman; it just happened. She and Colby had an argument after too many drinks and Dixie had gone outside the bar to smoke and cool off. Colby actually had asked Jon to go with her to make sure she was okay. The next thing he knew she was all over him and he was fucking her against the brick wall. That was five months ago and they still fucked like bunnies when they got the chance. Colby trusted both of them and had never suspected anything. Joe had been suspicious at times, but dismissed it. Dixie seemed to be so in love with Colby that he figured she would never cheat on him.

Dixie was in love with Colby. They had met when he was in the Indies and she supported him through all his trials and injuries and struggles. When they first got together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, but lately their lovemaking had become very stale and unimaginative. She felt she could be completely unbridled with Jon and he was as nasty and naughty as she was and didn't mind acting out all of her most depraved fantasies. She was worried because he was starting to develop feelings for her as well and wasn't sure if he pressed the matter, who she would actually pick.

Jon opened the door and Joe and Claudio came in. They had decided to stay at the hotel instead of Colby and Dixie's house because they didn't want to impose on their time together. They exchanged their bro-hugs and followed Jon out to the patio. Dixie stayed in the kitchen and starting making the potato salad and deviled eggs. Colby started the grill and put the burgers and hot dogs on.

Jon couldn't keep her off his mind so he said he was going to go help her. "You know how to cook, man?"

"Yeah of course I do. Growing up, if I didn't cook, I didn't eat." Jon went back into the house and surprised Dixie.

"Hey there."

"Jon, what the hell are you doing?"

"I came to help you."

"You don't need to do that. Go back outside with the guys."

"You shouldn't have to do all this shit by yourself while the four of us mother fuckers stand around and fucking watch meat cook. I want to help. Like, just tell me what you want me to do. Like you always do" he said with a smile.

"Asshole. Okay fine. You can slice the tomatoes and lettuce and stuff. And keep your fucking voice down."

He went over to fridge and starting pulling stuff out. He placed them out the counter and slipped behind Dixie. He rubbed against her, reaching for the cutting board. She couldn't help but arch her back into him. He nuzzled her neck and pinched her nipple. He smiled "you had better behave as well."

She reached into the fridge and grabbed a Downhome Punch. She chugged it quickly, needing something to steady her nerves. While they were preparing the side dishes, she tried to stay away from him. When Colby came in the house, Jon had to keep from rolling his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her "hey baby. The meat is almost done. You guys about done?"

"Yeah, we are almost done _mi amor_. Will you take that stuff out and I am going to finish this banana pudding and we'll be finished."

"Okay. Jon, all that shit ready to go too?"

"Yeah, I will follow you out, bro."

She finished her desserts and put them in the refrigerator before going out to join the guys. They put everything on the table and she sat in the chair between Joe and Colby. She didn't need the temptation of sitting next to Jon.

After everyone ate, Colby put in _XXX_ and Dixie climbed in his lap on the recliner. She pulled his arms around her and laid her head back against his chest. Jon was looking at them, hating that Colby got to be so lovey with her anytime he wanted, but his was only after sex. He really wanted more than she was giving him, but didn't want to press her and lose what he had. Not many people had he ever really opened up to and that knew his secrets, but she did. She had a rough childhood as well and never judged him. Over time, he had let her in where few ever got. Most people never took the time to see past the persona, and he prided himself on being able to keep people at a distance, but somehow this woman had slipped past his defenses.

The guys had a few more drinks and after the movie, the other two went back to the hotel. They had to leave early the next morning so Colby announced "yo, bro, I think me and my woman are going to head to bed." He held out his hand and helped her up. "Don't forget we are taking off at the crack of dawn so set your alarm. Just make yourself at home."

"I will, thanks. Goodnight."

Colby took her hand and led her up the stairs, but she turned around back and Jon and blew him a kiss. He smiled but wished it was his bed she was going to. Once in their room, she got undressed and put her nightgown on. She noticed Colby was getting undressed and got completely naked. She drew a heavy breath, knowing what he was going to want. He lay down and pulled back her covers for her. She softly smiled at him and got into bed. She turned off her lamp and scooted next to him. He rolled over to face her and pressed his lips to hers. He slid his hand under her gown and pulled it back over her head. "That's much better" he whispered against her lips. He caressed her breasts and tenderly kissed her. He trailed his tongue down her neck before slowly circling each hard nipple. He took the pink flesh into his mouth and sucked gently.

She curled her fingers in his hair and moaned "oh Colby, please…."

"Please what, _mama_?

"I don't know."

He stared down at her "do you want me, Dixie?"

She couldn't tell him no. She was sore from the brutal fucking Jon had given her, but she couldn't deny the man she loves. "Of course I do."

"_Te amo, te quiero amor mio_." He reached between her thighs and softly rubbed her clit as he kissed her. He climbed on top of her and spread her legs. She wrapped her thighs around him and prepared for him to penetrate her. He was bigger than Jon but he was always more gentle. She moaned and cried out as he filled her. She clasped his ass and arched her back. "Go slow, please baby."

"Anything for you." He leisurely made love to her, slipping his thick cock in and out of her. She groaned in pleasure and pain when he thrust deeper. She tried not to ever have sex with both of them in the same day. Besides ironically feeling it was disrespectful, they were both well above average and it was rough on her body. She could feel his muscles rippling under her hands with every movement. He gazed into her eyes as he rolled his hips and instantly she felt the ripples of pleasure course through her body. He knew exactly how to touch her to make her come. As she reached her climax, she brought him with her. He threw his head back and grunted, releasing inside her. He fell against her and she stroked his back while he panted.

When he moved off of her, she snuggled against him and placed soft kisses to his chest. "I do love you Colby Lopez."

He was soon asleep and she heard Jon going down the hall to bed. She hoped he didn't hear what was going on in their bedroom. He did hear everything however. He knew he was the other man, but he wondered if one day he would be more.

Once she was positive that Colby was sound asleep, she snuck out of bed. She wanted to say goodnight to Jon the right way, not just by blowing him a kiss. She quietly opened his door and clicked it shut. "Dixie?"

"Yeah, it's me." She crawled on top of him and he sat up.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"I came to say goodnight." She went to kiss him and he turned his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You just go back and forth between us don't you like a fucking yo-yo?"

"Jon…"

"Sorry. I am just like supposed to be a good fuck and not have feelings, right?"

"I didn't say that. I do care about your feelings. But you know I can't just leave Colby for you. At least not right now while you are in The Shield together."

"Would you ever fucking leave him?"

"I don't know. Can we not have a long talk about this right now?"

"If you tell me the fucking truth about how you feel about me, then yeah, I will drop it."

She cupped his cheek and tucked his hair behind his ear "I think you are a wonderful man and I am so glad I met you. You are handsome and have a good heart despite all that has happened. You complete my fantasies and consume my dreams. And yes, I could fall completely, head-over-heels in love with you."

Jon smiled brightly, his dimples showing. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. "I feel the same way, Dixie. And, I want you to love me. I do."

She lay there on top of him for a while before she decided she had to get up. "I need to get back to Colby before he misses me. Sweet dreams, Jonathan."

He kissed her hand and smiled "they will be now."

She went back down to their room and got back into bed. She nuzzled Colby's back and he started to wake up. She stroked his hair "go back to sleep baby. It's alright." She curled her arm under his and kissed his shoulder. _'This is a hell of a mess I have gotten myself in to.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dixie made breakfast before they were going to head out. When the food was ready, Jon still hadn't come downstairs. "Colby, why don't you go ahead and eat and I will go wake Jon up."

She went upstairs and knocked on his door "Jon? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Come in."

She opened the door "hey, I made breakfast."

"I know; I smelled it. I am just finishing packing." He whispered "can I have a 'good morning' kiss?"

She smiled and nodded. He kissed her softly and ran his fingers through her hair. "Okay, get back downstairs. I will be down in a minute."

She said okay and turned to leave. He smacked her on the ass and she smirked over her shoulder. She went back into the kitchen and sat next to Colby. "Baby, Jon said he would be right down. You need me to get you anything?"

"No, thanks. This is great. You take such good care of me when I am home, _mama_. I wish you could come with us to the show today."

"Me too. I don't get to see you live much anymore."

"I really just wish you could come with me all the time."

She sighed and her fingers traced down his jaw "I know, baby but we can't do that. My work schedule just won't allow for that anymore."

"I know, but I miss going to bed with you and waking up to your beautiful face every morning."

"I miss you too, but remember, you were the one that insisted on me finishing college, baby."

Colby reached over and took her hand. "I remember, and I am proud of you. But you know, you don't really have to work anymore, Dixie. It's not like when I was in Ring of Honor or FCW and we were struggling. I can take care of us now."

Jon walked in the room and saw them "oh, I am not interrupting am I?"

"Naw, man. Come in and get some breakfast that Dixie made."

"Thanks, Dixie. So, Colby said you aren't coming with us this morning."

"No, I can't. We have a meeting with the new CEO of the hospital today that I can't get out of. I will be here at home in my Shield shirt cheering you boys on though" she said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Joe and Claudio got there and Dixie offered them breakfast as well. They sat down at the table and wolfed down some food and a cup of coffee before it was time for them to go. The guys loaded up the rental and Colby kissed his girlfriend goodbye. "I will call you later, Dix. I love you."

"You be careful. I love you too."

Just before they all got in, Jon told them "shit, I left my wallet upstairs. Be right back." He ran into the house and grabbed Dixie around the waist.

"Oh, I thought you were going to leave without telling me goodbye."

"Never." He firmly pressed his lips to hers and pulled her against his body. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and left her breathless. "Call me."

She nodded "I will. Stay safe." Jon walked back out and she raised her hand to her lips. "That is what I call a goodbye kiss."

That night when she got off the phone with Colby, she called Jon. "Hey babe. I can't talk very long, Colby is in the shower."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to tell you, I am coming out to see you guys this weekend. Colby asked me to, and I said okay. I want to try and find some time to see you too."

He hated when she said she had to "find the time." He hated feeling like he was being worked into her schedule. He was really starting to hate being the other man. He didn't want to be second fiddle or second banana to Colby anymore. He wasn't lying when he told her that he wanted her to love him. He wanted her to fall head-over-heels for him because he was certain that he was smitten. He cared about his friend and knew it would hurt Colby, but his heart was aching for her. He couldn't help but be pissy "well I hope you can spare some of your precious fucking time for me when you are not being cozy with him."

"Jon, come on. We talked about this. Why are you doing this now?"

"Because, I am not just your goddamn sex toy. The only time you want any fucking thing to do with me is when you want me to bang you."

She hadn't thought of it that way, but it did appear that was the case. She did have feelings for him, but when they were finally alone, they did usually have sex. "You know I don't see you as a sex toy. You guys are always together so on the rare occurrence than I get you to myself, yes; I guess you are right; I do want to have sex with you. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

He took a deep breath "I know. Fuck, look Colby is coming out. I will talk to you later." He hung up the phone and put on his cool face, not wanting to let on anything was wrong.

Dixie stared at the phone, upset that they left things like that. Part of what he said was true and it was killing her. She did want to spend more time with him but the three of them were practically joined at the hip. That is how WWE wanted it: for them to look like a cohesive unit. She wondered how she could steal away and be with Jon more than for a few minutes at a time. She decided she would make the time.

She was supposed to fly out to New Jersey Saturday afternoon to be there for the house show that night and the show the next day in Brooklyn. She decided to make her flight much earlier. Colby told her they had a red eye from Montreal late Friday night, so she knew Jon would be there. She called and changed her flight to Friday after work and booked a suite at Homewood in East Rutherford, where the boys were staying. She wanted to get there early enough and get settled in so she wouldn't be seen by anyone that knew her or Colby.

When Friday came, Dixie packed her luggage and included her special bag of toys that Jon insisted on her buying. She decided if she was going through all this trouble to be alone with him, they were going to have lots of fun. Her flight left Iowa and she got to New Jersey around 10. She took a taxi to the hotel and got checked in. She unpacked and took a long bubble bath, and rested on the king sized bed until it was time to tell Jon where she was.

Colby called her to let her know they made it safely and that he had his own room. "Jon and Joe are sharing a room this time because you are coming to stay with me. _Mama_, I am so tired. I am going to crash so I will be rested for you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too. Get some sleep."

She texted Jon as soon as she hung up with Colby. "_Hey there."_

"_Hey. What are you wearing?"_ Jon asked with a smirk.

"_Why don't you come find out?"_ she asked teasingly.

"_Well, I would but you are too far away."_

"_You know, I might be closer than you think."_

"_What?"_

"_Tell Joe you need a nightcap before going to sleep and come down to room 421."_

His eyes lit up as he read the screen. _"Really?"_

"_Yes, really. See you in a few."_

She put down the phone and giggled to herself. "Damn, the things this man makes me do."

Jon tried to hide his smile when he looked at Joe. "Yo man, I am going to go down to the bar for a few. I am too wired to sleep. Gonna have a drink or two to chill out."

"Oh, okay, sure man. Just take your key and don't wake me up when you get back."

"No problem."

He got on the elevator and went down to the 4th floor. He didn't know why but he was actually nervous and feeling butterflies in his stomach. He knocked and she quickly opened and tugged him inside by his shirt. She shut the door and he backed her up against the wooden panel. He took her hands and pinned them above her head. "What the fuck are you up to?" he asked her with a smirk.

She lowered her eyelids, bashfully looking up at him. "I want to have some time with you. All alone."

"You do, huh?" He smiled and crashed his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue glided across hers and she brought her leg up around his waist. He pulled away and to her surprise, gently pecked her lips. He went and sat on the bed and motioned for her. She stood between his legs with his hands on her hips. "I am really glad to see you. You shocked the hell out of me though. I really can't believe you are here."

"Well, I told you I wanted to see you."

"You did. So, how long do I have you for before you go back to him?" he asked wistfully.

"Tonight I have nowhere else to be and no one else to be with. Tonight, I am all yours." She brushed her thumb across his cheek and softly kissed him.

"All mine. I love the sound of that." He was thrilled that at least for tonight, he could pretend she was his.

"So, you want something to drink?" she asked him.

"Um, sure. A beer if you have it."

"I am not sure what is in the minibar, but let me see." She saw a Heineken and took it to him. He scooted to the middle of the bed and she climbed in between his legs. She moved his arm around her and leaned back against his chest.

She was lying with her eyes closed, enjoying just being so close to Jon. They were talking and both startled when her phone played The Shield's entrance music. "Shit, it's Colby."

"Fuck! You can't get away from his ass!"

She leaned over and stared at the phone. She picked it up and hit ignore. She rolled back over and looked at him "I said, tonight I am yours, Jon."

The frown left his face and he smiled again. He softly kissed her, relieved that she was standing by what she said. She stroked his firm bicep as she kissed him, slowly moving her hand lower. She brushed across his groin, feeling his cock starting to stir. She pulled back and apologized. "Sorry, Jon. I shouldn't have done that. This isn't about sex tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't want you to think I only want you for sex, so I thought we should spend the night together without fucking."

"Yo, hold up. I didn't say I didn't want us to fuck." He was shaking his head, now eating his words. "That is not what the hell I meant."

She was confused. "Then tell me what you want, Jonathan."

He grabbed her shoulders "I want more than just being the other fucking man in your life, damn it! I want you. All of you. All of your time. All of your attention." He sighed "all of your love." He fell back against the bed and hit the headboard. "Damn it!" He brought his hand to his brow and covered his eyes.

Dixie felt a sting in her heart. _'He's in love with me.'_ She knew that was as close as he would get to telling her how he felt. She knew how reticent he was and it killed her that she could be hurting him more. She reached out to rub his leg. "Aww, baby…"

"Forget all that shit I just said."

"But, Jon…"

He jumped off the bed. "Look, I gotta go take a leak." He went into the bathroom and shut the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she was going to have to choose soon. As much as she hated it, she would have to let one of them go. She thought if she could combine them together, they would be the perfect man. There were things she loved about both of them. She was in love with Colby, but the more time she spent with Jon, the deeper her feelings got for him.

When he came out of the bathroom, he was like a different man. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, jerking her to her feet. "Tonight you are mine and you do whatever the fuck I say. Take off your clothes. Now."

Even though he was being forceful, she looked into his blue eyes and could see insecurity in them. She knew he was always dominant in bed to keep from showing his emotions, because it was easier for him. She went to touch his cheek and he took her hand, wrenching her arm and spinning her around. He snarled in her ear "take off your fucking clothes now, Dixie. Don't make me rip them off you."

She quickly obeyed, stripping down in front of him. He reached out and took both nipples in his hands. "Very nice. Now, undress me." She smiled and bowed her head in submission. She pushed his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. She tugged everything down and felt her breath hitch when his hard cock sprang free. No matter how many times she saw him naked, she was always impressed by him. His body was perfect. She looked up at him and took his hands. "Jon, this is not how I want you tonight." His expression softened as she pulled him toward the bed. "Dixie, I don't…."

"Shhh. I know. Just make an exception. For me." He nervously nodded and followed her. He lay back in the bed and she slinked over him. She sat astride his lap and kissed him gently. She whispered "tonight you are all mine too." His eyes sparkled and he gave in, trusting her with his body. She trailed her lips down his chest, kissing and nipping his flesh. She moved down his body and slowly licked the underside of his cock. He groaned and gripped the sheets, wanting to let her pleasure him. She made circles around the head before taking the tip in her mouth. She sucked the head and then took the length of him into her throat. He let out a deep growl in approval. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, working her hand and tongue in time with her mouth. She used her other hand to cup his balls and massage them while she swallowed his cock. He threw his head back, completely lost to the sensations. He couldn't stop the moans that were escaping his lips. She was lovingly sucking his dick, and he couldn't believe it could feel so good. He wanted to make her stop because he was scared he would come, but the words wouldn't come to him. She felt he was close so she stopped. She took him out of her mouth with a plop and climbed on top of him.

She gazed into his eyes as she placed his cock at her entrance. "I want us to make love, Jon. I want to show you what you mean to me." She pushed her lips against his as she sunk his thick manhood to the hilt inside her. She pressed her hands to his chest and started to undulate her hips. He met each wave with equal motion. They moved together, grinding their bodies against one another. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He took her hard peaks into his mouth, taking turns sucking each nipple. She held the back of his head, arching her back as she rode him. She moaned, telling him how good he felt to her. She lost track of time, too caught up in how wonderful this moment was to be in any hurry for it to pass.

Dixie urged him to lie back and let her finish him. She took his hands in hers and balanced as she rolled her hips. She gazed down into his eyes and started to bounce up and down on his cock. He gripped her ass and guided her, thrusting up into her pussy. He saw her face contort and felt her starting to orgasm. He surged hard one last time into her, pushing her over the edge. She felt electricity shoot throughout her body and heard him come with a roar from deep in his chest.

She collapsed on top of him, exhausted. This was a first for Jon; he had never had a woman make love to him. Dixie knew that and when she sat up, she kissed him sweetly. She could see the love in his eyes and she knew that she was lost in him as well. She moved off of him and grabbed the sheet. She draped her body across his and pulled the covers around them. She laid her head on his chest and rubbed his arm. He actually spoke up first. "That was awesome." He cupped her chin and made her look up at him "thank you for this, Dixie."

"Don't thank me, Jon. I should have done this before now. You are important to me and I should never have let you feel that you weren't."

Her words were music to his ears. He closed his eyes, wanting to drift off to sleep with her there in his arms, while she was his. She was glad she had made him happy, but how would he react when she had to go back to Colby?


	3. Chapter 3

As Dixie lay there on Jon's chest while he was sleeping like a baby, she thought back to the first time they had been together. She had gone on a road trip with them and they all went to a bar after the show one night. Colby had a few too many drinks and so had she. She got angry because the bartender was flirting with him and he seemed to enjoy it.

"_Come on Dixie! Why are you mad, baby?"_

"_Because if I wasn't here right now, you would probably be sneaking off to fuck that bitch right now!"_

"_No I wouldn't!"_

"_Yeah right. You sure are enjoying all this new found fame and all the attention and perks it is bringing you, right?"_

"_That is bullshit! So what if she was flirting with me?"_

"_You were flirting back! You think I didn't see you wink at her and check her out? You were licking your lips for fuck's sakes! I need some air." She stormed away from him and Colby tried to grab her arm._

"_Dixie, wait!"_

_She jerked her arm away and stared angrily at him. "Don't." She marched out of the bar and stood against the wall, fumbling to get her cigarettes and lighter from her purse._

"_Jon, please go have a cigarette with her. Just keep an eye on her man. This isn't the safest neighborhood. If I go out there, she will probably just take off or hit me. Or both."_

"_Sure, man. I need a smoke anyway. I won't let her bolt." Jon went out the door and saw Dixie throw her purse down with an unlit cigarette in her mouth and tears in her eyes._

"_What's the matter with you?"_

"_Colby is an asshole and I can't find my fucking lighter!"_

"_Okay, okay. Look, I can't do anything about Colby, but I got a lighter. Here." He lit her cigarette and she inhaled deeply. _

"_Thanks. Did he send you out here?"_

"_Nope. I just needed a smoke. Good thing I saw you though. Can't have you bawling over a lighter" he said with a smile._

_She laughed back "no, I guess not. You know, it was bad enough when he was in Ring of Honor and women would come on to him, I was with him all the time to beat them off. But now, he could be fucking a different bitch every night, and I would never know."_

_Jon was aware that Colby got a lot of propositions from women but didn't think he had never been unfaithful to Dixie, as far as he knew. Jon leaned against the wall beside her "I don't know, Dix. That is between you two."_

_Dixie stared into Jon's big blue eyes and flicked her cigarette out of her hand. She reached up to touch Jon's face "you have pretty dimples."_

_He smiled and took her hand. "You're drunk. But thank you."_

"_You know what else? Your lips look soft."_

_Jon laughed loudly "yeah, you are wasted."_

"_I'm not that drunk, Jonathan. I guess I just never noticed how sexy you really are." She ran her hands up his shirt and lightly brushed her fingers across his tight abs. Jon shivered at her feather- light touch. He knew he should tell her to stop, but he liked the attention. She stretched up to grip the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers. Instantly, she crashed her mouth against his and licked his lips, wanting to pry them apart. Jon gave in and let her in, her tongue now ravishing his mouth. He moaned against her lips and felt his knees go weak. He wasn't sure any woman had ever kissed him the way that she was in that moment. _

_He felt his cock getting hard and knew she felt it too. She grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled him around the corner. As soon as they were out of sight, she unbuttoned his jeans and stroked the head of his cock. He tried to regain his self-control "Dixie…..I think we should….uh…stop….."_

_She smiled wickedly at him "I don't think we should. I want to feel this big dick inside me, Jon. I want you to fuck me hard right here against this wall and show me what my body was made for."_

"_What about…."_

_Dixie kissed him roughly and bit his lip "no. Right now I want you." She turned and leaned against the wall. She pulled her leather skirt up and Jon saw she wasn't wearing panties. _

"_Oh fuck, that is hot."_

_She lightly slapped him "stop gawking and show me what you can do with that dick." _

_He shoved her against the wall and pushed his forearm against her chest. "You wanna play rough, bitch? I can show you rough." She chewed her lip and gazed up at him with lowered lids. He saw in her eyes that she craved this and he was shocked by her brazenness. He wanted her too so he gave in. He lifted her up and forcefully drove his cock inside her wet pussy. She moaned loudly and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut the fuck up. You want to get caught?"_

_She shook her head and licked his hand. He looked surprised at her but stuck two fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet. "Why don't you suck those like you will my dick later, bitch?"_

_She swirled her tongue around his fingers before taking them to the back of her throat without gagging. Jon was incredibly turned on and kept pounding her, hoping he got the chance to have her blow him sometime. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bounced on his cock. She loved the feel of his powerful body and how he snapped his hips. She had missed the rough sex with Colby and hungered for exactly what Jon was giving her. He felt that he was about to come but wanted to make her come as well. He slammed into her brutally, with hard and fast strokes deep inside her. He heard a growl from her throat and knew she was about to climax. He thrust violently up into her and felt her release. She clamped down tightly around his cock and he felt his release burst out of him. His knees didn't feel like they would hold his weight anymore, so he fell against her, bracing himself on the wall. _

_She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear "that was fucking incredible."_

_Before he could say anything, his phone started ringing. He knew it was Colby calling him. "Shit." He reached in his pocket and pulled his phone out and tried to catch his breath before answering. "Yeah?"_

"_Hey, is Dixie okay? Is she with you?"_

"_Of course man, she is fine."_

"_She calmed down any?"_

"_Yeah, I managed to calm her ass down."_

"_Oh, thanks man. I owe you."_

"_Don't worry about it. We'll be inside in a little while." He hung up the phone and stared down at Dixie. "You are calmer right?"_

"_Oh, yes sir."_

"_Good. Now, let's go back in and pretend that shit never happened. I don't want your old man to kill me."_

_She kissed Jon softly. "Okay, not a word. Never happened. Never will again. Got it."_

After that moment, as hard as she tried, she couldn't stay away from him. She would sneak off with him for a quickie every time they got the chance. As she gazed up at his peaceful expression, she wondered when it was that she fell in love with him too. Colby used to be so sweet and romantic, always respectful, and adored her. She felt guilty every time she was with Jon, and she felt even worse now that she had feelings for him, and he appeared to feel the same way about her. She couldn't understand how she could fall for two men that were so decidedly different.

She slipped out of bed and went to take a shower. She knew she would have to make it downstairs with her bags without being seen, then make her way to Colby's room. She started to think she hadn't worked all the kinks out of her plan. While she was in the shower, she remembered the first time she made love to Colby in the shower. He was loving and gentle, taking the time to please her and worship her body. She closed her eyes and could feel his hands on her. After so many years together, they knew each other's physique so well. Every time that she thought Jon would be the man she chose, she remembered how much she loved Colby too. She had one love in her heart, and one love that was always on her mind; too bad they weren't the same man.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Jon was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He saw her and looked up, glaring at her. "So, were you even going to fucking tell me you were leaving or were you just going to bail on me?"

"Of course I was going to tell you I was leaving. I just had to take a shower before I left."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"Jon, after all the trouble I went through to come see you, and the risk I am taking to be here right now, and you are coming at me like this?" She pushed his chest and shoved past him "Move."

He spun around and grabbed her by the waist. He softly kissed the back of her neck and spoke against her skin "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I am glad you are here and last night was great for me…for us."

Dixie leaned back against him "you know the situation I am in and you just keep on doing this to me. I feel guilty enough, and I don't want to hurt both of you."

"Then don't. Stay here. Don't go back to him."

She turned in his arms "you know I can't do that right now."

He let her go and she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Of course you can't. I will never mean as much to you as him, right?"

"I love him, Jon. He has been nothing but good to me since we have been together, and he deserves more than just a 'see you later, it's been fun' phone call. Especially when the other man is one of his best friends, and someone he will still have to work with all the time."

Hearing her say she loved Colby stung."Yeah I know, I get it."

"Then please stop making this harder than it already is."

"I am not fucking trying to make this harder on you!"

"Then what are you trying to do!?"

"I want you to choose me damn it!"

"Yeah, you acting like an ass sure does make me want to do that." She walked away from him and started drying her hair.

"Fine. I won't say another mother fucking thing." He grabbed his clothes and starting jerking them on. It killed Dixie to know she upset him and he was hurting because of her. She drew a deep breath and tried to calm down. She wasn't really mad at him; she was angrier with herself. She understood and knew he had every right to want answers from her. She dreaded the choice she was going to have to make, and soon.

She stood up in front of him and he turned his face away from her. She tucked his hair behind his ear and ran her fingers down his jaw. "Jon, I am sorry. I know this isn't fair to you either." He was quiet as she stroked her thumb across his cheek. "Baby, please stop frowning. Last night was so wonderful; I don't want us to leave it like this."

He wouldn't look at her and was silent as the grave. "Okay then." She got her clothes on and put everything back in the suitcase, with Jon still sitting on the bed not saying a word.

She rolled her luggage to the door and turned around to look at him. His expression was cold and his face looked hard as stone. She walked back over to him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I know you are upset that I have to go, but I will miss you and I will be thinking of you." She really did hate leaving him, but for now she knew she had to. He paused, hoping for her to tell him she loved him too, but the words he longed to hear never came. He was beginning to wonder if she would ever love him the way that he had fallen for her.

He got up and stopped her before she opened the door. "Dixie, wait." He twirled her around and lowered his lips to meet hers, tenderly kissing her. "I will be thinking of you too."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. He buried his nose in her hair and caressed her back. She wanted so much to confess to him how she felt in that moment, but she couldn't. She was afraid if she told him she loved him, it would make things worse, so she kept her mouth shut.

She stared into his eyes and composed herself. "I'll see you later, Jon." She took the handle to her suitcase and walked out. He knew he had to wait a while before leaving so no one would see anything so he lay back down on the bed. She left him the keys to turn in whenever he left, hoping it wouldn't look suspicious.

She made it to the front desk without seeing anyone she knew so she was relieved. "Hello, my name is Dixie Matthews. My boyfriend Colby Lopez was supposed to leave a key for me at the desk."

"Yes ma'am, if you can just show us your ID."

She showed them her drivers' license and they handed her a key. "Sorry, we can't be too careful. He is in room 607."

"It's okay. I am glad you are diligent in keeping him safe. There are nuts in this world. Thanks." She trekked back to the elevator and this time to the 6th floor. She found Colby's room and snuck in. He was still asleep, like she figured he would be, so she stripped down and climbed into bed with him. She kissed his shoulders and traced her lips down the tattoo on his back. She curled her arms around him and rested her head against his neck. He barely woke up and pulled her arms closer around him before falling back asleep. She saw the smile that appeared on his lips and the contented expression on his face. She gazed at him, and her heart ached. The first time with Jon, when she sobered up, she was disgusted with herself. She didn't want to hurt Colby, so she didn't tell him. She also couldn't bring herself to tell him she was bored in their relationship. She didn't want to damage his ego by telling him she wasn't happy with their sex life. After the dirty sex she had with Jon, Colby just wasn't enough. He was gentle and treated her like a delicate flower, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be manhandled and dominated. She avoided Jon for a few weeks after their indiscretion, but one night while Colby ran to pick up pizza and beer, they ended up having sex again. Her mind was racing and her conscience wouldn't let her fall asleep.

An hour later, Colby woke up and glanced over his shoulder at his girlfriend's green eyes looking back at him. "Good morning, _mama_."

"Good morning." He rolled over and kissed her, then laid his head on her chest. "I am glad you were here when I woke up, Dixie."

"Me too, baby. Are you hungry? Do you want me to order you some breakfast?"

"Not right now. I am supposed to meet the boys in the gym this morning."

"Colby…"

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think you would be here this early. I can call Joe and tell them I'm not coming."

"No, you go ahead. I know how seriously you take staying in shape."

"You can come with me. The guys will be on their best behavior with you around."

"Don't you think my presence might make them nervous?"

"Why would it? Not like half the world has seen them shirtless. Come on, it will be fun. I will take you for breakfast afterwards, I promise."

"Okay. I will go so you can show off for me. I know that is what you really want!"

Colby laughed "you caught me! You know it is. You know you are impressed with all of this!" he told her, flexing his muscles.

"Of course I am. You are a sexy man, Colby."

"And you are beautiful." He kissed her again and moaned as he felt her hands stroking his back. He finally pulled away "okay, you better stop or we won't make it to breakfast, _mi amor_."

She sighed "yeah, you're right. We had better change and go." She loved his kisses and his touch, but she wished he would be more spontaneous instead of planning when they should make love.

Jon made it back to the room he was sharing with Joe, and he was already awake. "Bro, where have you been all night?"

"Oh, dude I met this chick down at the bar who thought it was an injustice I was sleeping alone. I went back to her room with her and remedied that."

Joe smirked "you are a fucking chick magnet. They fall at your feet. I don't get it."

Jon laughed it off "yeah, I don't get it either." He liked that women found him attractive, but none of them were what he wanted.

"Don't forget we are meeting Colby in the gym in 10."

"Oh shit. Yeah I had forgotten. He is killing me with this CrossFit shit, but the ladies like what it has done for my arms and my ass."

"So quit complaining."

They changed clothes and went to the hotel gym and Jon was shocked when he saw Dixie in there. She didn't usually work out with them even when she was on the road with them. She had on her tight yoga pants and a racerback sports bra. Jon felt his throat tighten and his mouth get dry at the sight of her. The more he saw her, the harder it got for him to hide his attraction to her. Joe looked at him and saw the expression on his face. "Dude, stop staring at Dixie like that. Colby will kick your ass if he sees it and she will freak out. Control yourself, fool."

"You're right. Sorry. Colby would be pissed. I just wasn't expecting her, and she is pretty, what can I say?"

"You won't be saying nothing if her man catches you and you will be eating food through a straw."

Jon nervously laughed "don't worry, man. I will watch it. He won't catch me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Disclaimer: This chapter is sexually graphic. Read at your own risk. LOL. Oh, and it turned out really long. Had to make up for not updating before now. Merry Christmas!

They drove to New York that night after their show and Jon sent her a text message saying that he wanted to see her. He said he wouldn't go with Joe and Colby to the gym so she could come spend a couple of hours with him while the other guys were gone. She agreed and told him she would be there. At the hotel, Colby was busy playing a video game, and Dixie was wondering why he even wanted her to be there with him if they weren't really spending time together. She thought back to the night before with Jon, and remembered when Colby was still passionate and affectionate with her. They had become like an old married couple after four years together and she was beginning to wonder if that would ever change. She didn't want them to be an old married couple at 27.

She couldn't help thinking about Jon and wondering if things would be different with him. She couldn't foresee life with him ever being boring. At least the time they had to spend together, he was focused on her. She climbed across the bed and sat behind Colby's back. She kissed his neck and rubbed her hands across his shoulders. She curled her arms under his and caressed his chest. She licked his earlobe and purred seductively into his ear "baby, wouldn't you rather play with me than your game?"

He was so focused on what he was doing, he barely heard her. "Hmmm? What did you say, _mama_?"

She groaned, "never mind, Colby." She jumped off the bed and grabbed her credit card, phone and room key. She slipped on her shoes and left, slamming the door in a huff. The bang caught his attention and he looked up. "Dixie?"

She went downstairs and sat down at the bar, ordering a drink. She saw a text from Jon and told him where she was. He couldn't hide that he was worried about her and didn't care who saw. She was upset and he felt he needed to be there for her. He knew the fracture in her relationship with Colby that led to her cheating in the first place was getting bigger, and he prayed that she would finally have enough and come to him. He knew that she loves Colby, but he also knew he could give her what his friend never could. He told Joe that he was going down to the bar and quickly left.

Dixie saw Jon walking towards her and had to resist the urge to throw her arms around him. It was getting harder for her to conceal how she felt about him, from him. It was also tearing her apart trying to make up her mind who she wanted. She warmly smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, taking in her scent. He really didn't care who walked in at that moment because he was tired of keeping everything secret. He sat on the stool next to her and ordered a beer then asked her what was wrong.

"Well, it's Colby of course."

He sighed and gritted his teeth. "Of course. So what did he do this time?"

"I know you don't want to hear about it so I won't bother you with it."

"Dixie, you are never a bother, and even though I may not want to hear about it, I still care. I will listen if you need to talk."

"What I need is a man who gives a shit if I am around or not."

"Well, not to beat a fucking dead horse, but that means me."

She gazed up into his eyes and thought about that, "I know." She caught a glimpse of Colby stepping off the elevator out of the corner of her eye. "Fuck."

"What?" Jon asked her.

"Colby." Jon rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. Colby spotted her and headed straight for her.

"Babe, there you are. Why did you just take off like that? Hey, Jon."

"Hey" he replied annoyed.

"Wow, I am surprised you even fucking knew I was gone."

"What do you mean by that?" he said, his voice getting louder.

"I mean, I fly out to spend time with you and you have your eyes glued to a damn game. Why did you want me to come anyway?"

"Because I love you and I miss you."

"What do you miss, Colby? Certainly not being close to me or kissing me or having sex with me."

He turned red and looked at Jon, "uh, can we have this discussion back in our room please?"

"No. I am not done with my drink and I really don't want to talk to you right now, so if you don't mind." She turned back around and took another sip of her vodka Collins.

He took her arm and spoke softly, "Dixie, please baby, I am sorry. Can we go talk about this?" She yanked her arm away and glared at him. "No. Go finish your fucking game."

Jon looked at them and caught Colby's eye. "Hey man, I will keep an eye on her. I will make sure she gets back to your room okay. Just let her cool off."

Colby nodded "alright, bro." He kissed his girlfriend on the temple, "I love you." He walked away and went back upstairs, not knowing he was leaving the woman he loves with his only competition for her affection. Jon ordered them both another drink and changed the subject, hoping to cheer her up. He saw that the rift was growing even more than he imagined and he could only hope that Colby didn't sweet talk her into forgiving him.

After a few more drinks, he told her she should go to bed and he walked her to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut and they started to move, Dixie pinned him against the wall. "I have wanted to do this all day." She twirled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to her. She tenderly kissed him and pressed her body to his. She felt his hands brush across her ass and she arched her hips against his groin. They heard the ding as they arrived on her floor so she stepped away. When she saw there was no one standing there, she quickly pecked his lips, "see you in the morning, baby."

He grinned, "looking forward to it. Sweet dreams, Dix."

She quietly opened the door, hoping Colby was asleep and she wouldn't have to deal with him. She was afraid if she got too angry, she would blurt out how she felt about Jon. She heard him lightly snoring so she silently got undressed and eased into bed. He woke up later and realized she was next to him. He scooted closer and curled his arm around her waist. He placed a soft kiss to her shoulder before falling back asleep.

In the morning when she woke up, she saw his arm around her and shimmied out of his grasp. She went into the bathroom and he opened his eyes. He had to get up to go to the gym but he wanted to have a talk with his girlfriend first. He didn't like it when she wasn't happy with him. He was waiting on the side of the bed when she came out. "Morning, baby."

"Hey" she responded curtly. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed to go work out?"

"Yeah, but it can wait for a minute. Sit down, _mama_ and talk to me."

She let out a heavy sigh and sat next to him. He moved to face her and took her hands. She pulled them away and he looked hurt and confused. "Baby, I know you are upset with me and I do see why, but I love you. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"If I was just mad, Colby I would have gotten over it already."

"You're not mad?"

"Yes, and no. You hurt me. I fly out here to spend time with you, like you wanted and asked me to and you act like you could care less if I am here or not."

"That isn't true. I am thrilled you are here. I guess I just like you being near me. We have been together so long are comfortable together and I didn't realize I was upsetting you. We used to play together and hang out, just enjoying being close. I did not mean to neglect you, baby. I never want you to think I don't appreciate you. Dixie, you are the most important person in this world to me. I promise that I do love you being here and I do appreciate you coming all this way for me." He knelt down in front of her and took her hands. "Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't mean to."

"Then you forgive me? Are we okay?" he asked, hopefully.

"For now. But we have some things we need to work on, Colby."

"I understand, and we will. I swear. I don't want to lose you." He stood and took her face in his hands. He affectionately kissed her lips and smoothed back her hair. "If you want me to stay and go do something together, I will. I can skip the gym this morning. Or we can stay here and make love all day if you want."

"No, you go. I don't want you to only want to have sex to appease me because of what I said last night."

He looked shocked at her, "I'm not. Do you really think that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Dixie, I can't believe you think that."

"What the fuck am I supposed to think? I try to be loving and get you in the mood yesterday morning and you didn't have the time. I try to be a little more obvious last night and you didn't even pay attention. Fuck, you didn't even hear me. Playing _Call of Duty_ was more important than being intimate with your girlfriend you say you love so much." He backed up and stared at her, stunned that she was so angry and would say that to him. The venom in her words even astounded her. She was tired of Colby being lukewarm and she wanted blistering hot, like Jon.

"Wow. You are _really_ pissed at me aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. I love you, but right now, I am tired of talking to you. Just go to the gym. Keep your little routine. I will be going back home soon enough and you won't have to worry about fitting me in your schedule. We will have sex twice a week like we have been doing and we will continue to live like an old married couple. That should make you happy enough." She stormed back into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it and got in.

Colby was taken aback and really didn't know what to say or think. He never realized how disgruntled she had become. He decided to let her calm down and they would have a long talk later. He grabbed his bag and called Joe to see if he was ready to go. He stopped by their room and Joe was getting dressed. He saw Jon looking at him and felt uncomfortable. He hated that Dixie had aired their dirty laundry in front of him, especially about their sex life. "Hey, bro" Jon said.

"Hey. So you are not coming with this morning?"

"No. I drank more than I should've and now I have a fucking hangover. I will be here snoozing while you boys are sweating your asses off." Joe went into the bathroom and Colby told Jon "look, about what you heard last night…"

"Don't worry about it. I know how chicks are when they get pissed off."

"Thanks, man. And thanks for keeping her company."

"She cool off any?"

"No, dude. I think she is even madder than she was."

Jon tried to hide his smile. He was glad Colby couldn't charm his way out of this argument and that meant he still got to see her as soon as his friends left. He mustered all the concern he could "sorry about that, man."

"Yeah, me too."

When Joe came out, he told Colby "you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I need to blow off some steam. Later, bro."

"We'll be back in a couple of hours, man."

"Okay, have a ball."

Dixie was in the shower crying. She was so frustrated with the situation she had gotten herself into. She loved Colby but was tired of him. She also loved Jon but was afraid what would happen if she left her man for him. But she knew she couldn't let him go. He made her feel sexy and desirable and wanted, where her boyfriend didn't anymore. She hated lying to Colby, but she had to see Jon. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't give him up. While she was drying off, her phone rang.

"Good morning, babe."

She sniffled "hey."

Jon's tone changed, "what's the matter, Dix?"

"I will tell you when I see you. Can I come up?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting." He hung up and squeezed his phone. He wouldn't deny he was happy that they were having problems, but he couldn't stand to see the woman he is in love with getting hurt. She grabbed her bag of goodies and head up to see Jon. She just wanted to forget everything and be in his arms. He opened the door and she grabbed him around the waist. "Come on in babe."

She pushed him into the room and started taking her clothes off. She reached for his boxers and pulled them down. "Dixie, wait. I thought you wanted to talk."

"No. I am sick of talking. I want you. Right now. I just want you, Jon."

"I am right here. You can have me. I am not going anywhere."

"Then fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard and make me forget everything but your name. I am bad and you need to punish me. I deserve it. You are the only one who can."

He looked at her and saw this was something she needed. He decided to give her what she wanted, what she needed from him. He growled, "get on the bed, on your hands and knees." He grabbed their bag of toys and pulled out the rope. He tied her hands to the headboard and placed the gag in her mouth to muffle the screams. He took out the lube, anal plug and nipple clamps next. He went to her head and stroked her cheek "are you sure about this, Dix?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Okay, baby. Anything for you."

His expression hardened and a sinister look appeared on his face. He fastened the clamps onto her nipples and tugged at the chain. "My naughty girl needs to be punished for being a whore does she?" She groaned and nodded. He slapped her ass "oh, you are going to be reprimanded for your behavior, don't fucking worry about that." He picked up the lube and drizzled it on her ass. He worked two fingers inside her tight ring, scissoring her open. When he had her oiled up, he took the anal plug and started to push it into her ass. She moaned and moved away, but was spanked for not obeying. "You keep that ass in the air and do whatever the fuck I tell you too, bitch." She bowed her head and tried to relax as he started forcing the plug back in. He twisted it and finally completely breached her opening. She cried out through the gag as he worked it in and out of her.

Jon went over to his drawer and pulled out his belt. Her eyes went wide and he took notice. "You want me to stop?"

She shook her head 'no' and prepared for the pain she knew was coming. He had only flogged her a couple of times before; once with a whip and once with a paddle, not wanting to leave whelps. This time, he really didn't care. He wanted to mark her as his. He was tired of her running back to Colby and having to live a lie. He looped the belt over and she screamed as it cracked against her flesh. He hit her again, spurred on by her moaning. He could see she was wet so he slipped two fingers inside her and flicked her clit. "You enjoy being spanked don't you? You like having your ass gaped don't you, you fucking slut? Look at what a whore you are. Your pussy is drenched from your ass being whipped." He struck her again, her back arching at the pain and pleasure, her loud mewling making his cock even harder. He hit her once more and he could see her tremble in ecstasy. He was actually astonished she had came from being spanked.

He put the belt down and rubbed her reddened ass. He pushed her face to the bed and yelled at her "keep that ass in the air!" He gripped her hips and quickly thrust his hard length inside her. He heard her muffled cries and slapped her ass. "You will take all of this dick as deep as I want to push it. You are my whore and your body is mine to do with as I please. You exist only for my pleasure. Your holes are meant to be used however I want." He held the plug in place as he fucked her, relishing how good she felt. He drove his cock into her pussy, wrapping his hand in her hair and forcing his shaft deeper. As he hammered her, she could feel his engorged balls slapping against her clit. She felt herself come again, completely helpless and at his mercy.

He took the plug out, and roughly buried his dick in her ass. He bucked his hips fast and hard, determined if she wanted punished, she would be sore all over. He struck her behind with his hand and commanded "squeeze that cock, slut." He felt incredible, his manhood encased by her tight hole. He curled his long fingers around her neck, knowing he was close to his orgasm as well. He lightly gripped, knowing it was more about the idea of his hand on her throat than the actual pressure. He closed his eyes and lost himself in pleasure. They were so into their sexual gratification that they never heard the door open.

"JON! Oh my God! What the fuck are you doing to her? Get off of her!" Joe screamed at him and pulled him away, punching him in the jaw. Jon flew backwards and hit his head on the dresser. Joe quickly untied Dixie and went back to beating Jon. He stood over him and grabbed his hair, striking him in the face repeatedly.

She pulled the gag off her mouth and the clamps off. He rushed over and clutched Joe's arm. "Stop, Joe! I'm okay! He wasn't hurting me! Don't hit him!"

He turned back towards Dixie and let Jon go. "What the fuck are you talking about? He had you tied up and his hand was around your throat! He was raping you!"

"No, he wasn't!" She pulled Jon's shirt over her body and helped him out of the floor. "Oh God, baby you are bleeding!"

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

"Baby?! Sweetheart?! What in the hell is going on!?" Joe demanded to know. "Jon, tell me you aren't fucking our best friend's girlfriend!"

Jon picked up his boxers and pulled them on. "I'm sorry, man. I can't tell you that."

"I can't goddamn believe this shit! How could you do this, man?"

"Don't blame him, Joe. It is entirely my fault. You can blame me," Dixie said.

"I suspected this before, but I thought you loved Colby. But it takes two to do the horizontal tango. You both should be ashamed. How long has this been going on?"

Dixie heaved a deep breath, "five months."

"Five fucking months!? What the hell are you two thinking?"

"Look, Joe it is a long story, but it isn't just about the sex" she told him. Jon looked at her, a little shocked at her words.

"We didn't expect you to come back so soon."

"I forgot my headphones. Yeah, I am sure you didn't. If you don't love Colby anymore, why didn't you just leave him?"

"I do love him."

"Sure, that is fucking obvious" Joe replied sarcastically.

"Bro, don't talk to her like that."

"Okay, I will rephrase that. If you love him so much, why are you here screwing Jon?"

"Because…"

"Yeah…?" Joe asked.

"Because I love him too. I can't stay away from him and I couldn't break it off because I love him too."

Jon was bowled over by her confession. She had never told him that, and now she was confessing it to Joe. "Why didn't you tell me before? I love you too, Dixie."

"Oh, well isn't this sweet? You are in love! Isn't that great?! I am telling you both this right now. I am giving you a three options. You tell Colby and be with Jon, you break it off with Jon, or I tell Colby everything and let the chips fall where they may."

"That's not fair, Joe" Dixie protested.

"That's not fair? And you fucking your man's best friend behind his back is fair?"

"It will kill him and probably break up The Shield if you tell him. I don't want to ruin his career or break his heart."

"Then break it off with Jon and I swear I won't say a word. But I will damn sure be watching."

"Wait just a fucking minute! I am still standing here in case you didn't notice, dude. She loves me too and you need to let her make her mind up without coercing her into choosing Colby. I can make her happier than he does. Obviously, he isn't giving her what she needs or she would have never came on to me to begin with. Why are you automatically taking his side?"

"Because he is the one that trusts both of you and you betrayed him. That is rich, Jonathan, acting like the aggrieved one. The choice is yours, Dixie but I won't give you long to make it. I am heading back to the gym before he wonders where the hell I am. Let me know what your decision is."

"This is cruel of you, Joe."

"You think I want to see my best friend hurt? No. I don't. But this is just fucking wrong. Like I said, you chose."


	5. Chapter 5

Joe stared Jon down before he turned to leave. Dixie sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands. Now she was forced to make a choice and knew it was going to hurt Jon. He sat beside her on the bed and put his arms around her "shhh, don't cry babe. It will all be fine. Colby is a big boy and he will be pissed for a while, but he will eventually get over it. I love you so much and I am so proud you love me too. I don't think any woman has ever said that to me that I really believed. I wish that we had met differently so Colby didn't get hurt, but I won't deny how happy you have made me. I never thought I would meet a woman like you that would love me, and that I could see spending every moment with. Fuck, I was sure I would be spending the rest of my life lonely, screwing cheap women just to have someone around for a while. Dixie, I can't tell you how I have longed to hear those words."

Dixie started to cry harder. Her telling him she was going back to Colby was going to wreck him. She really felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was aching and she felt sick. She did want to be with Jon, but she knew if everything came out right now, it would bring all three of them down. Their act worked with all of them together, and something like this would destroy all their careers. She knew Jon wouldn't understand, but she was doing it for him too.

"The only good thing that will come of all of this is you will finally be mine. We won't have to hide or sneak around anymore. Of course, I will probably end up with a black eye, but you are worth it."

She stood up between his legs and took his face in her hands. She rubbed her thumb across his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him ardently, not wanting to let him go. When she pulled away, she brushed his hair back from his eyes. "I love you, Jon. But I can't stay here."

His face fell and turned angry. "What the fuck do you mean you can't stay? Don't fucking tell me you are actually going back to Colby!"

"I'm so sorry baby, but I have to. He can't find out like this. It will devastate him and probably end his and your careers."

"Who cares about my career, Dixie?! You can't leave me, not again; not after telling me you are in love with me!"

"I do love you, but I love him too. He doesn't deserve this from me, from us. I owe it to him to try and make it work, at least one more time. I can't hurt him like this."

"But you can hurt me? What I want doesn't fucking matter? You can break my heart without blinking an eye? What can he give you that I can't huh? I can love you and protect you. I will give you everything you ever wanted and more and I will never make you wonder if I think you are beautiful. Dixie, I have never begged anyone for anything in my life, but I have never been in love before either. I am begging you, don't go. Stay here with me and let me make you happy."

"God, Jon don't do this. It is killing me to leave you, don't you know that? I think about a life with you all the time. You think I am enjoying this, choosing between the two men I love? I am not doing this to hurt you, baby I swear. I am doing this for you too. If Joe tells Colby, you are finished. Both of you. I know he will come after you and you both will end up fired. I know you say you don't care, but do you really want to go back to the Indies and work in dirty gyms getting bludgeoned with barbed wire and thrown through glass for fifty bucks a night? I don't want that for you. I don't want that for Colby either. I made this bed now I have to lie in it. I have to go back to him and pretend everything is great when my heart is here with you. And with Joe watching, I won't even have you to keep me sane. So no one wins really."

"Except him. He gets you and he never knows the difference. So you are telling me you never want to see me again?"

"No, I wish that it could be different, but Joe said…"

"Fuck Joe and what he said. I am not giving you up. We just have to be extra careful."

"Jon, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I know you won't be happy with him long. I have waited this long."

She thought about what he said and was tempted. "No, we can't do this. If I am going back to him, I will be faithful and give it a real chance to work."

"Dix, I will make us work."

"I know you would. I am sorry, baby, I am so sorry. I hope you one day understand why I have to do this." Dixie put her clothes back on and packed their toys back in the bag.

Jon was hurt and angry and biting back his tears. "Oh yeah, don't forget your toys. Maybe you can get that asshole to use them on you," he said with spite.

"We won't be using these. They were only for you and me." She gathered everything up and pulled her hair back. She splashed cold water on her face and dried her eyes. "I guess I am going to go before he gets back. I will miss you, more than you will ever know."

"Yeah, I am sure."

She leaned up to kiss him and he turned his head. She closed her eyes and softly kissed his cheek. She whispered, "goodbye, Jon."

Dixie left and he broke down as soon as she was out the door. He sat back on the bed and covered his face as the tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe he could go from elated that she was there to completely dejected in just a few minutes. He felt he was cursed to spend his life alone; the one person who told him she loved him, and he still wasn't good enough to make her to stay. He really never expected that she would chose Colby. He hated Joe for not just catching them, but for bullying Dixie into staying with Colby.

She walked back to their room and flung herself on the bed. She was racked with guilt and crying uncontrollably. She hated herself for breaking Jon's heart, knowing everything he had been through. She knew she should have never started things with him, but he was like a drug to her. Now she had to live with knowing she betrayed them both. Colby didn't know she was cheating, but she did and she had to face him with that knowledge every day. She finally pulled herself together and got into the shower. She felt dirty and needed to wash away her sins.

Jon went into the bathroom and cleaned the blood off his lip and washed his face. Luckily he was able to turn and most of Joe's blows were glancing. He got dressed and headed to the gym, needing to hit something to let out some of what he was feeling.

When he walked in, he headed straight for the heavy bag. He taped his hands up and started punching the bag as hard as he could. Joe saw him come in and went to talk to him. "Something wrong, bro?" Joe asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you. You know goddamn well there is. It is your fucking fault."

"My fault? Are you whacked? I wasn't fucking my best friend's girl."

"No, but you practically forced her to stay with him. You knew she would choose him and you pushed her right back into his arms."

"That is where she belongs. He loves her and…."

"Yeah, but I love her too. You have no idea how miserable she is and you know what, she is only staying with him now because of our fucking careers, not because she loves him so much. I fucking hope you are happy. The only woman I have ever loved just tossed me aside because of you."

"You never should have started screwing her in the first place and this wouldn't have happened. If you weren't taking time away from them being together, maybe Colby would have the chance to make things right with her." Joe walked away, letting Jon stew in his own juices. Jon turned back to the punching bag and started striking it, needing to release his anger and frustration.

Colby saw him and asked Joe, "what's the matter with Jon?"

"I don't know, man. He didn't want to talk about it. Don't worry. I am done working out, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I need to get back upstairs and figure out what is wrong with my girl."

"Did she say something was wrong?"

"Um, yes, but not sure I really want to talk about it with you. No offense."

"Sure thing. I am here if you want to talk though. Maybe I can help."

"Maybe. She is upset with me because she thinks we are like an old married couple. Hell, I guess she is right. We have been together over four years, and admittedly I am not as romantic as I used to be. I guess I have gotten complacent. But that doesn't mean I don't love her and am not attracted to her any more. I think that is what she thinks."

Joe thought back to the scene he walked in on and figured Colby was right. That was what Jon meant when he said he could make her happier. "You can't let the spice disappear. Complacent is the last thing you want to be with your woman. Go and talk to her, work things out. Show her you are still that guy she fell in love with. Remind her of why she loves you."

"You're right. I will. Thanks, bro. See you later."

"Later." Joe hoped that they would be okay, for everyone's sake. He was angry at Dixie, but he was furious with Jon. He never would have thought he would mess around with Colby's girlfriend. Since traveling together and being The Shield, they had been like brothers.

Colby got back to their room and heard Dixie crying. It panged him to see her upset. He closed the door and she looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and tears streaked her face. He felt it was his fault for not giving her attention and not making her feel loved. He took off his sweaty clothes and grabbed clean boxers before climbing into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled his nose in her neck and kissed her shoulder softly. "Please don't cry, _mama_. I am sorry. I promise I will make it up to you and things will be different."

She sobbed harder, ashamed that Colby felt he needed to apologize. She rolled over and buried her face in his chest. She held him tightly and blubbered against his skin "I am so sorry, Colby. I am so so so so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. You didn't deserve me treating you that way."

"Hush, baby, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. You were right. Everything will be better now. _No llores, mi amor._ We are fine. I love you so much and I will do anything to make you happy. Dixie, I can't stand to see you so upset. Please calm down."

"I am not worthy of your love, Colby."

"Shhhh. Don't say that. I am the one not worthy of you. You give me everything and you take the time to come see me and I don't show you the devotion that I should. No more. I will make everything right with us."

She finally started to calm down, but laid there in his arms for a long time. She had so much on her mind and so much she wanted to say. She wanted to confess everything to him, but she knew it was better not to. She gave up a lot to be there with him, so she kept quiet. They had a long talk and she told him how she felt about their relationship. She explained that she felt he took her for granted and that she wasn't satisfied with their lovemaking anymore. She told him that she missed how they used to be and she worried that she didn't appeal to him now. He reassured her that she always turned him on, and guaranteed that he would never fail to show it again.

That night, he got in the tub with her and they made love like when they first met. She was glad that the red marks had gone away and he didn't see them. After sleeping for a while, he rode with her to the airport for her red-eye back to Davenport. When she got back home, things seemed different to her. She couldn't believe everything that had transpired on her trip. She really hoped things would be different and that she could move on past Jon.

A/N It was going to be really long so I had to stop it there. However, stay tuned for the next chapter to be posted later today.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Really on a roll today. Hope you enjoy!

For a while, life went back to normal. Colby was more affectionate and she devoted all her time to him. As hard as she tried though, Jon was never far from her thoughts. Colby had even suggested her coming back on the road with him as something that would help their relationship, but she refused. She knew she couldn't handle being that close to Jon; the temptation was just too strong.

A couple of months had passed and things had improved marginally, but not where she wanted them to be. She still couldn't shake really wanting to be with Jon. She missed talking to him every night and getting the chance to spend time with him. He hadn't even spoke to her since she left his hotel room that morning. He was back to drinking heavily and smoking like a freight train. He was staying out late, going to strip bars and taking home loose women. Dixie hated it when she heard how he was doing because she knew it was all her fault. Colby was worried about him, but Joe seemed to not care much. Colby told Dixie that he was afraid Jon and Joe had an argument, which was why they were so distant with each other when the cameras weren't rolling.

Soon it was time for Jon's birthday and Dixie decided she wanted to get him something. She was miserable not being able to talk to him and couldn't stand knowing he was still hurting. She knew they were in Sacramento, so she flew out to see them and take Jon his present. She knew she should stay away, but couldn't; not on his birthday.

She went to the show and watched the guys, and Jon had a singles match. Backstage, Dixie was waiting with Joe and Colby when Jon came back. Joe had been watching her, keeping his promise to not say anything to Colby as long as she was with him.

When Jon saw her, he froze. He wasn't sure he could act like nothing was wrong and hide his feelings from all of them. "Hey. What are you guys doing?"

Colby answered, "we are waiting on you, bro. It's your birthday and we want to take you out."

Jon wagged his finger at all three of them, "all of you?"

"Yeah, Dixie brought you a present and was going to have a few drinks with us before we head back to the hotel." She smiled at him "we'll wait while you take a shower."

Joe shot her a look and she glared back at him. Joe or no Joe, she was going to wish the man she loves a Happy Birthday. He was dreading having to put up a front for them and disguise his feelings. He had avoided talking to her because it upset him to think of her with Colby. It killed him having her right in front of him and not being able to hug or kiss her. He took a quick shower and got dressed. As he emerged from the locker room, he saw Colby with his arm around her. He had to make himself not roll his eyes and clenched his jaw.

They took the rental car down to the bar and Dixie took Jon's present out of the trunk. "Hey, why don't you open this before we go in?"

He smiled at her and took the bag from her. "I hope you like it, Jon."

"I am sure I will." He pulled out the tissue paper, then reached into the bag and pulled out a Bengals hoodie and knit hat.

"To keep you warm." He grinned and she smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Dix."

Colby laughed "well give her a hug, man. She flew out here to make sure you got it!"

Jon looked nervous and Joe stared them down, but Dixie didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She gazed up at him and honestly didn't realize how much she missed seeing those blue eyes and his smile.

"Okay y'all, let's go inside," Joe said, annoyed. They followed him inside, and Colby offered to buy the first round. When they got their drinks, he stood to make a toast. "To a great guy, partner and friend. Happy Birthday, man." Jon felt about two inches tall, but forced a smile.

After a few more drinks, Dixie told them she was going to step outside and have a smoke. "I need one too. I'm right behind you." Joe started after them and Colby stopped him. "They don't need a babysitter, dude. What's the matter with you, huh? You have been acting weird since Dixie got here. You have a problem with my girl?"

"Of course not. I don't know, man I just feel on edge tonight. No big thing."

Outside, Dixie was nervously lighting her cigarette. Being out there with him brought back memories for her that she didn't want to remember. She looked over at him and knew he was thinking about their first time too. "So, how have you been?"

"Cut the small talk, Dixie. Why are you really here?"

"I came to give you your birthday present."

"You could have given it to Colby to give to me. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Okay, you know me too well. I had to see you. Here, this is your birthday card. I didn't want anyone else to see it. Read it when you get back to your room."

"You can't do this to me, Dix. Don't tell me you don't want to be with me and then show up for my birthday acting sweet to me."

"I am sorry. I am not trying to make this hard for you. I just, I needed to see you, to hear your voice, smell your cologne."

"Stop. Please."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She took the card and went to put it back in her purse.

"No, wait. I want my card."

"Okay. Here you go." She handed it to him then stomped her cigarette out on the sidewalk. "Regardless of what you think, I am not enjoying this arrangement any more than you are."

She turned to walk away and he stopped her. "Do you still love me?"

"Read the card." She walked back inside and ordered another drink; this time a stronger one. She was starting to get pretty drunk so she asked Colby if they could leave. She didn't want to get too drunk and say some things she shouldn't. He agreed and they said goodbye, heading back to the hotel.

Jon left a couple of hours later and once he was in his room, he decided to read her card_. "Dear Jon, I know you probably don't want to hear from me or see me, but I have to see you. I miss every single thing about you and no matter what, I still love you. I know it doesn't make it hurt less, but you are always in my heart. I guess I am not the best at expressing myself so prettily and eloquent, so here is how I feel. 'Got a picture of you I carry in my heart, close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark. Got a memory of you I carry in my soul, I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold. If you asked me how I'm doing, I'd say just fine, but the truth is baby, if you could read my mind. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. After all this time you're still with me it's true. Somehow you remain locked so deep inside. Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by.' I know sometimes you wonder why you were born and why your mom wouldn't just have an abortion instead of having you if she didn't want you. Don't ever wonder why you are here. You are a wonderful man, and I feel blessed for every day that I had to spend with you. I will always love you and you never leave my thoughts. Happy Birthday baby. Love, Dixie."_

He closed his eyes and felt his eyes welling up. He tried to mask the pain with women and booze, but he couldn't stop how he felt. His heart was broken and he knew it would never mend. He wanted so much to go down the hall and spill his guts to Colby and take back the woman he loves. He was afraid she would be angry with him instead so he didn't. He agreed to keep suffering in silence and hoping that one day she would change her mind.

A couple of weeks later, Dixie was planning for Christmas and the last time Colby was home, they had put up the tree. He was going to have a week off for them to spend together, and she didn't know but he had a surprise planned for her.

The day he was supposed to be home, she decided to try to spark things up and waited for him at the door in nothing but her panties and his Shield vest. He opened the door and put his bags down. He saw her standing there and started to laugh. "Dixie, what the hell are you doing? Why are you wearing my tactical vest?!"

She glared at him "well if I have to tell you after four years together, I really don't know what to say, Colby!" She ran up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door.

His face dropped when he realized she wasn't doing it to be funny. "Fuck! Dixie!" He ran up the stairs after her and grabbed the doorknob. He quickly realized she had locked him out. "Baby, I'm sorry. Open the door."

"Fuck you."

"Dixie Blu Matthews! You open this door! I am sorry, I just thought you were trying to be funny, baby. Don't be mad at me."

She changed clothes into the most unsexy and unrevealing clothes she had. She put on sweat pants and one of his shirts that hung off her. She pulled her hair up and washed the make-up off. "Come on!"

Finally she unlocked the door and tried to shove past him out of the room. "No no, now where do you think you're going? And why did you change?"

"I am going downstairs to cook dinner and I changed because I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Excuse me." He grabbed her again and wouldn't let her leave.

"Just a second. Look, baby I am sorry. I just thought you were making a joke. I am sorry."

"Okay. Can I go now?"

"No, you can go when you kiss me." He pulled her into his embrace and planted a kiss on her lips. He slid his hands down her ass and gripped her ample cheeks.

"Stop that, Colby. I am not in the mood anymore!"

"Really? You sure I can't get you in the mood?"

"Not right now. I am still mad."

"Hmmm, you are huh?"

"Yes, I am. So stop trying to being cute."

"I will, I will."

"Now let me go. I am going to go make dinner."

She was quite angry that he could be so clueless. She was also pretty upset with him after she watch the interview all the guys did with Onnit. She watched the video after he told her about it and it was weighing on her mind. She didn't like what he said about Jon spending the holidays in Vegas "getting wild" because she knew it was only because he would be alone. She thought it was very insensitive of him. All she could think about was how Jon would be all alone for yet another holiday. That night, he tried to make it up to her by them getting frisky on the dining room table. She enjoyed it, but her mind kept drifting to someone else.

A couple of days later, Dixie couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront Colby about what he said. They were sitting on the couch after lunch when she brought it up. "Colby, why did you say that about Jon right there where the world could hear it?"

He jerked his head around and looked at her "what are you talking about?"

"In that interview. Why would you say that?"

"What did I say, _mama_?"

"Um basically that Jon has no family and will be alone getting wild in Vegas because he has nowhere else to be."

"Whoa! I don't think I said all that. Why are you upset anyway? I invited him for Christmas and he said no."

"I know."

"Then why are you biting my head off?"

"I just think it was very inconsiderate for you to tell his business to the whole world."

"Baby, look, he laughed about it. He wasn't mad. So I guess I don't see why you are."

"I just am."

"It's his choice if he wants to be by himself on the holidays. I can't make him come over."

"It's not" she breathed out.

"It's not what?"

"It's not his choice." Dixie had reached her breaking point. She couldn't bear another minute of thinking about him all alone. She loves him and is tired of trying to salvage something that couldn't be saved. Things were slowly going back to the way they were and they were stuck in the same rut.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not his choice to be alone, Colby. It is mine."

"What in the hell are you talking about? How could it be yours?" Colby wanted to know.

"It is my fault he is alone."

"It's not your fault. Why would you say that?"

"Because it is the truth. And it time that you heard it."

Colby was starting to get worried. He was confused and didn't understand what she was talking about. "What truth, Dixie?"

"I love him. But he is in Vegas spending the holidays isolated and alone because I chose to stay with you."

Colby yelled "what the fuck?"

"You need to listen. When Joe found out, he said if I didn't stay with you, he would tell you everything. I didn't want it to destroy your friendship, or your careers and I didn't want to break your heart so I stayed. I broke Jon's heart instead. The rift between Jon and Joe is my fault. Him drinking and all his self-destructive behavior is my fault as well. Don't blame him because I initiated it. I am so very sorry Colby. I love you, but I can't keep living a lie like this. You deserve better and so does he."

"Are you telling me that you have been fucking Jon right under my nose and Joe knew and didn't tell me?" he screamed.

After Joe putting the screws to her, she decided she was taking him down with her. "I am sorry, Colby, but yes. We haven't been together in two months though, since Joe found out. I didn't do this to hurt you and I never meant for it to go this far. I never thought I would fall in love with him but I have. He is the one I want. I want a man who makes me feel wanted and loved, not like an old, comfortable shoe."

"I can't fucking believe this! How could you do this to me and stand there and tell me like it ain't shit? You never wanted to fall in love with him huh? But fucking him was just fine. That son-of-a-bitch and his fake concern for me. How could you love a worthless bastard like that and leave me for him?"

"Go ahead, let me have it. I know you are mad and you have every right to be. So if it makes you feel better, scream and yell, throw shit, cuss me all you want, but don't ever say that about Jon again."

"Oh, of course you are defending your lover. Go to hell."

Dixie dried her eyes "despite what you think, I do still love you and I never wanted this to happen. I have to follow my heart and it is with him. I'm sorry."

Colby reached in his pocket and took out a box from Zales. "I guess I can take that back now, can't I?" He tossed it at her then grabbed the vase and threw it across the room, making it shatter against the wall. She saw the ring box, shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Colby."

"Pretty fucking stupid of me I guess. I guess a lot of things were pretty stupid of me. How the hell did I never see it? My best friend and my girl. _Pinche puta_!" He was devastated but so angry as well.

Dixie started to cry again bolted up the stairs. She changed clothes and quickly packed a couple of bags. Colby grabbed his phone and called Jon but he didn't answer. "Figures. He is out wrecking someone else's happy home." He dialed Joe next. When he picked up, Dixie could hear him screaming into the phone, but wasn't making out what he said.

She called the airport and tried to get the next flight out of Iowa that she could get. She found one that would eventually get her to Las Vegas after a layover in Chicago. She didn't know what he would say, but she had to try. She couldn't keep on with the ways things were. He consumed her thoughts and her heart and body ached for him. She called a taxi and went downstairs to wait for it.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he said to her. He turned back to the phone "Just a second, Joe."

"I am leaving, Colby."

"Oh yeah, where are you heading? Gulfport to your mom's or Las Vegas?"

"It's really not your business anymore."

He grabbed her arm, "oh, it's like that? You are the one fucking around on me, but I am the one that needs to defend myself? That's great. Fine then. Good riddance. You both can kiss my ass. And tell your boyfriend I am going to fuck him up when I see him, job or no job."

"Let me go, you are hurting me."

He let her arm go and his eyes went wide. "I'm sorry."

The taxi pulled up and she threw her bags in the back seat. "So am I."

After a long stop in Chicago and fighting the holiday traffic, Dixie finally landed in Las Vegas. She hoped she had Jon's address saved in her phone. She found it and told the driver to take her to his condo. It was the middle of the night and she hoped he was home. She had tried to reach him but he was ignoring her calls. When they made it to his building, she nervously made her way up to his apartment. She stood outside his door and took a deep breath. She pounded on the door, hoping he would hear her.

He finally came to the door and she could hear him cursing as he unbolted the locks. "What the fuck do you…" He saw it was her and his eyes bugged out, "Dixie? What the hell are you doing here? And at 3 am on a Monday?"

"I left him."

"You did? So he knows everything?"

"Yes. You are the one I love, the one I want, the one I need. You are the one I want to see every morning for the rest of my life. Please take me back and I swear I will never leave your side again."

"So you left him and came all the way out here to show up at my doorstep and tell me how much you love me? You confessed everything to him without knowing if I would take you back, or you just expected I would?"

"I took a chance on love. I hope that you still love me too. If you don't and you want me to go, I will just…"

He grabbed her and silenced her with a kiss. He coiled his arms around her and she relaxed in his embrace. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes "promise me you will never break my heart again."

"I promise. I am completely yours, Jonathan Michael Good, at last and from now on."

He kissed her again and curled his hand around her neck, wrapping his fingers in her hair. He finally was able to break away from her and grabbed her bags. He motioned for her and she joined him in his apartment. "Welcome to your new home, Dix."

"You want me to move in?"

"I won't take no for an answer, babe."


	7. Chapter 7

Jon took her bags to the bedroom and put them down. He pulled back the covers and got back into bed, and patted the mattress for her to join him. Dixie got undressed and slipped into bed, laying her chin on his chest. She stared up at him and smiled "I really missed you, baby."

"I missed you too, Dix. You have no idea how much. I never much believed in the magic of Christmas and Christmas miracles and all that shit, but I do now. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth or whatever, but I do have to ask though, what made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"You really want to hear this?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, I do."

"Okay, well, the final straw was when I watched that interview you boys did and what he said about you being here by yourself in Vegas really just got to me."

Jon looked surprised "why is that?"

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being here all alone. I saw that you were forcing a smile, and I could see the sadness in your eyes. My heart was aching to be here with you, where I belong."

He smiled brightly "I am fucking thrilled to hear you say you belong with me. I doubted that I would ever get to hear it."

"I am sorry it took me so long to say it, Jon. Anyway, I just kept thinking about it and finally I just couldn't stand it anymore. I am tired of being miserable and feeling lonely even with someone lying next to me. I want to be with you, to love you and make you happy. You won't ever have to be on your own again."

He started to get choked up at her words. He had wondered before what life would have been like with her. He wondered if they could have the family that neither one of them had growing up. After she had left him for Colby, he tried to force those dreams out of his head, sure that they would never come true. Now here she was, telling him she would always be by his side. He couldn't believe he had finally found a woman whom he loved who loved him and wanted to be with him only.

"Anyway, I confronted him about embarrassing you like that on the show and I kinda just let it all out. I really didn't want to hurt him, but it was killing me living with the pain every day of not having you in my life. I was just so frustrated and weary of trying to make things work, that I probably didn't handle it right, the way I told him. I just blew. I never set out to hurt either one of you, but I swear you are the reason I stayed as long as I did. Even leading up to Joe busting us, the only thing keeping me sane was you. Otherwise, things would have ended before now I am sure. You are like my ray of sunshine, and my life was dark and gloomy without you in it."

"Dixie, shit, I don't know what to say. I was dying being without you too. Nothing seemed to help take my thoughts off you, especially after my birthday. I read your card over and over, wondering if you would ever change your mind and tell me I was the one you wanted. It gave me hope that you might, someday."

"I should have come to my senses sooner, baby. I know I probably didn't make much sense in that card but I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. I would catch myself staring at pictures of you and smiling, wishing I was near you."

Jon was speechless but grinning. Dixie was still talking though. "You know what else, when I was leaving, he just gave me another example of why we didn't belong together."

"What was that?"

"He asked me if I was going to my mom's in Mississippi or coming here."

"Why the hell would he think you would go to your mom's?" he asked confused.

"Exactly. You just proved my point. You have not known me as long as he has, and you know I would never run to her when I am upset. Hell, we only went down there for one holiday in the four years we were together. It's like in some ways, he doesn't really know me at all. And still, with all the problems we were having, he bought me a ring. Like getting married would solve anything. But, doesn't matter. I am with you now, and we can deal with the fall-out later. Right now I just want to be here in your arms and forget the world outside."

"We can do that. I am sure you are tired, babe so get some sleep. We will talk more in the morning." He knew there would be a lot of drama they would have to deal with and a lot of explaining they would have to do, but that would have to wait. She was there with him, and nothing else was important to him. He couldn't believe Colby had bought her an engagement ring, and wondered if one day he bought her a ring, what would she say.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Jon?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Hypothetically, what would you do if you came home and all I had on was your old tactical vest and skimpy panties?"

He laughed, "Are you planning on doing this?! I would probably ravish you until you believed in the Shield!"

Dixie giggled and stretched up to kiss him. "That was the right answer." Eventually she dozed off on his chest, resting better than she had in a while. She didn't toss and turn and slept peacefully with him beside her. Waking up early the next morning, she felt bright-eyed and cheerful, as if she had a new lease on life. She lay there for a while, waiting for Jon to wake up. When he opened his eyes, there she was, her green eyes staring back at him. He was startled "morning, Dix."

"Good morning, Jonathan!" she said gleefully.

He chuckled "someone is in a good mood this morning."

"I certainly am. I awoke to your beautiful face and nothing could be better. How about I make us breakfast?"

"Um, well, that might be a problem. See, I don't have any food in the house."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, not home much and usually eat take out."

"Okay, so let's get dressed and grab some breakfast so we can do our shopping."

"Uh, what shopping?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Christmas shopping of course."

"Christmas shopping?"

"Yes, baby. Christmas is two days away so we need to do it today. So hop your sexy ass out of bed!"

"Dix, I mean, what are we gonna….?"

"It's our first Christmas together, Jon and I want it to be special. Let me do this."

He smiled at her "okay." He got out of bed and they both started to get dressed. He didn't know what all she was planning, but he really didn't care. He was excited to have her there for the holidays and whatever she wanted to do for him, was fine with him. She got her toiletries out of her bag and they shared time in the bathroom brushing their teeth and finishing getting ready.

She grabbed her purse and he locked the door and walked down the stairs to his car. They climbed in and he asked "where to first?"

"Target or something. We need to get a tree and decorations."

Jon chuckled "alright. Let's go."

They ran through McDonalds before he drove them to Target. Their first task was to find a tree. They picked out one and he loaded into the buggy. They grabbed strands of white lights and she picked out red and gold balls. They got gold beaded garland and snowflake ornaments. She asked Jon to pick out the tree topper and he chose a silver and gold star. They threw wrapping paper, bows and tape in the cart and she found a red tree skirt. They also picked each other out a stocking to hang up. He had to laugh at the full buggy they had. She smiled at him because he really looked like he was enjoying himself. They went to housewares so she could get pots, pans, serving dishes, and baking dishes. She also got a cutting board, mixer, measuring cups and spoons and cooking utensils. The only thing he had was a set of dinnerware and silverware and glasses. She also found a tablecloth with wreaths on it and some candles and candle holders.

They decided to go ahead and check out so they could go to the mall and separate to pick out gifts for each other. They planned to go to the grocery story last. Jon paid for everything and loaded it all up in the car. He was glad she insisted on doing this, because he never really had a big Christmas.

Their next stop was the mall. They kissed and agreed to meet in the food court in a couple of hours. She headed to Dillard's first, and he set out to find a jewelry store. He didn't know what he was going to get, but wanted it to be jewelry. She picked him out an olive green military style jacket she thought he would like and bought him a Polo gift set. She then went to Macy's and got him stocking stuffers along with boxers, socks, and wifebeaters. She found the Hot Topic and Spencer's and bought him a couple of tee shirts as well. She didn't want to overdo it and she really didn't know what else to get him. She went into the Hallmark Store and found a perfect card for him. Her last shop was Things Remembered where she found a snowman couple ornament that she had engraved for them.

While she was going all over the mall, he had gone to Zales first. He looked confused staring at the glass case, so the clerk asked, "can I help you find something?"

He nodded, "yes, maybe. I need to get something for my girl. It is our first Christmas together, and I have never really done this before, so I don't know what to get."

"Okay, how about a nice necklace? Do you think she would like that?"

"I think she would." She pointed him towards the necklaces and he saw one he really liked for her. It caught his eye and he knew he had to have it. He pointed at it and grinned, "That one. I want that one." The clerk softly smiled and pulled out the black and white diamond double winged hearts pendant and he picked out a sterling silver chain to go with it. As she was putting it in the box, he saw a white gold black and white diamond tilted heart promise ring that would match her necklace, and decided she had to have it. If Colby was planning to give her a ring, then Jon felt he should make his intentions clear as well. He knew they weren't ready to get married, but he wanted to promise that one day they would be. He told the lady he wanted that as well, so she placed it in a box. He asked her to wrap them for him and paid before he left.

He thought for a while about what else she would like, so he went to Victoria's Secret. He laughed to himself that it would be a gift they both would enjoy. He saw one he really liked, but he wasn't sure what size to get her. He asked the girl behind the counter, "how do I know what size I should get?"

"Well, how big is your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Not very."

She laughed, "do you have a picture of her? That would help."

He pulled up the picture he had of her on his phone. The girl nodded "She's pretty. Well, I think she is a small. Here, this one should be right." She handed him the black halter babydoll and he asked her to keep it at the counter until he was done. He found another one he greatly liked. It was a white merrywidow with marabou trim. He thought it was sexy, but knew she would look like an angel in it. The clerk suggested white lace-topped thigh-highs to go with it. He went to check out and she asked him "how about some nice perfume for her?"

"Oh yeah. That too. Okay, what do you suggest?"

"What kind does she like?"

"Not sure."

"Okay. Well, let me recommend one of our Dream Angels line. Heavenly is very popular. Would you like to smell it?"

"Sure."

She walked him over to where it was and sprayed some on a paper strip. He smelled it and shook his head "that's too strong. How about something else?" He smelled a couple more and decided on the Kiss. She suggested the lotion to go with it and he agreed. She rang everything up and wrapped it all for him. He paid and she wished him a Merry Christmas before he left. He finally went to Macy's to pick out some stocking stuffers for her and got her a box of Godiva chocolate. His last destination was to Hallmark to find a card for her and he bought a plush Snoopy, knowing how much she liked Charlie Brown.

He texted her to find out where she was and she told him she was finishing up. They met at the coffee shop and grabbed something to drink before they went out. He tried to peek at what she bought, but she had it double bagged. "I will carry them for you if you want me too, babe."

"No, no, I've got it. Besides, you might be too tempted to sneak a look inside" she told him with a laugh.

They walked back to the car and put the bags in the trunk. "You think we have room for groceries?" she asked him.

"I think so. We can put a lot of shit in the floor board too." They drove to the grocery store and Jon followed her around like a puppy. He never thought he would be so happy just shopping. He was so thrilled to be with her, he felt he was walking on air. While they were in the store, Colby tried to call them both again. She turned her phone off, not wanting anything to ruin her time with Jon. "We will have to talk to him eventually, Dix."

"I know, but not right now."

They got a turkey and everything for her to make a big Christmas dinner for him. She also had to get regular groceries just to stock his pantry and fridge. He didn't even have spices, so they had to get those as well. When they were done, they packed everything in the car and headed back to his house. They unloaded the car and were exhausted by the time everything was put away. They decided to rest on the couch for a while before wrapping presents and putting up the tree.

Later, she made him stay in the living room while she wrapped his presents. She wanted to have them ready for when the tree was up. That night, Jon tried his hand at putting together the tree. She watched and let him string the lights. She found a station playing Christmas music and they laughed as they decorated it. When they were done, she smirked at him "there is one missing."

"What? Where?"

"Let me go get it." She went into the bedroom and got the engraved ornament out of the bag. She went back into the living room and handed it to him. It was a boy and girl snowman that she had customized with their names and the year. It said "Our first Christmas."

Jon beamed "I love it. I think it should go right here in front." He hooked it on the limb and she started piling presents around the bottom. He got hers out as well and placed them under the tree. He hung up the stockings that they had stuffed and looked around with satisfaction. He turned off the lights and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "It is beautiful, Dixie. Thank you so much for this. You haven't been here 24 hours yet, and you have already made this place a home instead of just the fucking place I sleep when I am off. I don't think I have ever been this happy, like in my entire life."

She spun around in his embrace and cupped the back of his head "I am glad you are happy, baby. So am I. This is just the first of many good memories for us. I will make sure you have lots more. I love you very much and want to spend every day showing you. You are a wonderful man with a big heart and I know you keep a wall around yourself to keep from getting hurt. And I know I hurt you very badly, but never again. Your heart is safe with me now, and I know mine is safe with you. You are my perfect fit, Jon. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have you."

She pulled his face down to her and pressed her lips to his. He tangled his fingers in her hair and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt her whimper as he squeezed her firm breasts. Dixie ran her hands under his shirt and pushed it over his head. She stood and stared at him, running her hands down his shoulders and all over his defined chest. "You are perfect." She had never said it, but she preferred Jon's body to Colby's because she loved his broad shoulders and his round ass.

She looked in amazement at his body and he smiled cheekily at her as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. "You have no idea how much I have missed you. I want you so much, Jon."

"I have missed you too, babe. No one makes me feel like you do." He let his jeans fall to the floor and kicked them away, then set to getting her clothes off too. When she was naked, he pulled her against him, "you are all mine now. I never have to share you with anyone ever again." He tenderly kissed her and she dragged him down to the carpet with her.

He laughed "you want to do this here on the floor?"

"Yes. I want you to make love to me right here under our tree."

"Well, as I said before, anything for you." He leaned over her and placed butterfly kisses down her body. She closed her eyes and savored his lips on her skin. She was on fire for him and needed to feel him. He opened her legs and crouched between them. She sat up quickly "Jon, you know I can't handle…"

"I know. That is why I am doing it. It makes you crazy and lose control and that is just how the fuck I like you." Dixie felt powerless whenever he used his tongue on her and he knew it. She couldn't take the sensations she felt and always came unhinged. He kissed her inner thigh and flicked her clit with his tongue. She arched her back and grabbed her head. "Oh fuck, Jon!"

He smiled and covered her pussy with his mouth, dipping his tongue inside her. He reached and took her breasts in each hand, twirling her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and clenched his head between her legs as he flitted across her clit, licking faster. She tugged at his hair and shook all over as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Her belly convulsed uncontrollably as she came, him lapping her juices as they flooded his mouth. She panted, unable to catch her breath.

He grinned proudly at her, "damn I love it when you do that." He sat back on his knees and pulled her to him. He slipped his hard cock deep inside her and pressed his body against hers. He kissed her sweetly as he slowly worked his manhood in and out of her. As many times as they had been together, he never let his guard completely down except when Dixie made love to him. Now it was his turn to make love to her. He wanted to lose himself in her and never come back to reality. She caressed his ass and drew him in deeper, watching the lights flicker in his baby blues. She felt more connected to him than she ever had before and enjoyed every inch of his cock being in her.

He moved back to his knees and grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs apart. He picked up the pace, angling as deep as he could. She whined as another orgasm racked her body. He shifted to lay behind her and raised her leg to rest over his. He plunged inside her pussy again, rocking his hips to stay buried within her. He curled his arm around her chest and held her close, whispering to her as he worshiped every inch of her body. He felt he wasn't going to last much longer so he fingered her clit and started to pound her harder and faster. She screamed his name as her climax hit her and it was enough to propel him over the edge. He shouted that he was coming and filled her with his seed. He wanted to possess her, reaffirm that she was all his.

He laid his head on her shoulder, completely given to her. He pulled out and she lowered her leg. He breathlessly spoke softly to her "you make me feel fucking incredible. I love you with all my heart, Dixie."

She rolled over and draped her leg across him. She kissed him affectionately and lightly stroked his chest. "I love you too, baby. You are the best thing in my life." He lay there and looked down at her satisfied body entwined with his underneath their Christmas tree and thought life couldn't be any better for him than it was in that moment. Regardless of what happened in the days to come, they had each other and nothing else really mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

While Dixie was enjoying her time with Jon, Colby was a wreck. He was hurt and angry and confused. Joe had tried to help but Colby was mad at him too and refused to talk to him. He had called Jon and Dixie's phones but they never would answer. The thought of the woman he loves with his best friend was eating him alive. He thought it would be the best Christmas they ever had and he was planning to propose in front of his family. He dreaded telling them that Dixie left him. He wondered if he had married her before and been more romantic if she would not have turned to Jon. He sat and drank an entire bottle of Jack Daniels alone to try to numb the pain of betrayal. He stared at their tree, felt overcome with rage, and tore it down.

He woke up on the couch with his head spinning the next morning, and saw the destruction he caused while he was drunk. Colby dragged himself up the stairs and fell into bed. He didn't want to face the world yet. His heart was shattered along with his ego. He couldn't believe that she would throw away their years together to be with Jon. He thought about when he saw his former best friend what he would have to say for himself. Then he imagined ripping Jon's head off his shoulders or tearing his arm off and beating him with it.

After they made love on the floor, Jon carried Dixie to bed. He held her close until she fell asleep, even surprising himself at how affectionate he was. When she woke up a few hours later, she saw him sleeping peacefully next to her. She stared at him, his face relaxed and full of innocence. She thought about everything he had been through in his life and it still bothered her that she had caused him pain too. He was such a gentle soul but had walls around himself and keeps people at a distance. He had been hurt and disappointed so much that he had to protect himself. She intended to stand by what she said, and vowed never to leave his side. She smoothed back his hair and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her chest to his back then softly kissed his shoulder and up his neck. She whispered quietly in his ear, "I love you so much, Jon. I swear no one will ever hurt you again as long as there is breath in my body. I will protect and defend you and I will shelter your heart. I will be _your_ shield. I am so sorry I put you through so much but I am so glad you took me back. I can't believe I could be so stupid to think that I could actually walk away from you. I will take care of you and treasure every day with you, baby. My angel." She closed her eyes and laid her head against his back.

Dixie didn't realize he had woken up and heard everything she said. He smiled to himself and felt like the Grinch whose heart grew three sizes. He was somewhat taken aback by her words, never feeling loved and protected by a woman before, not even by his mother. He wanted to make things work between them, but did worry that he had never had a successful relationship. He knew things would be different with her though because for the first time, he had truly opened his heart and fallen completely in love. He was thankful that she seemed to love him as much as he loved her too. He did worry how Colby would react when they were all together again. But, that was a problem for another day. For now, he didn't want to think about it and ruin their Christmas. It was important to her to make it special for them and he was really looking forward to it. He was amazed at how quickly things had changed: from him spending the holidays alone again, to having the love of his life right beside him.

In the morning, she slipped out of bed and started making breakfast. She felt energized, as if Jon had reawakened something in her soul. She wanted to do everything she could to take care of him and it started with cooking for him. The smell of bacon permeated the house and he opened his eyes and smiled. He jumped out of bed and quickly went into the bathroom before rushing to the kitchen. She grinned at him, "good morning, baby."

"Morning. You are up early." He put his hands on her hips and reached around to kiss her.

"Yep. I feel very well rested being next to you. Now, how do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up, thanks. I appreciate you doing this, but you know you don't have to. I didn't tell you I want you to stay with me so you can be my maid."

"I know that. I want to do things for you, Jon. Please, just let me."

"Okay. Well, at least I can pour the coffee or do something."

"I used that Bulletproof coffee that you have for you if you want to pour a cup."

"You can have some too. It is good, I promise."

"Alright, I will try some. Well, the biscuits are done and I think that is everything." She reached in the oven and pulled the pan out. "We have sausage gravy, biscuits, bacon and eggs. You want anything else?"

"No, babe, this is so great. Thank you." She handed him a plate and smiled "you first." He laughed but fixed his plate and sat down at the table. "You better get you something to eat too, Dix."

"I am. I just wanted you to go first." She got up and made her plate then sat down beside him. He had fixed her coffee just how she liked it for her and she took a sip, surprised that it was so good. They sat talking and Dixie was thrilled that Jon was at ease and grinning like a chipmunk. She always teased him that when he smiled she loved to see his chubby cheeks and dimples. Every time she mentioned his dimples, he got shy and ducked his head. Dixie told him it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "You are just adorable, Jon. No use fighting it" she told him, laughing.

"Well all that matters is you think I am adorable."

They were finishing their breakfast dishes when her phone started ringing. "I thought you still had it off?" he said.

"I turned it on this morning in case someone from work tried to get a hold of me. I took the week off for the holidays, but I am still the manager. At least for now. I will give my notice after Christmas."

"Are you going to go answer it?"

"No. That is Joe's ringtone and I don't want to talk to him."

"Yeah I looked at my phone earlier and I had so many fucking missed calls I couldn't count that high. I am not sure how I can delete voicemails without having to listen to that shit."

"I am sure Joe is pissed off at me not only for leaving Colby, but I threw him under the fucking bus too. I figured it was only fair after him forcing my hand."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I told him that Joe knew and he was the reason I stayed."

"Well, serves his ass right. I still owe him a punch in the fucking jaw for pushing you back to Colby."

"Jon, don't. It's not worth it. Karma bit him in his ass too."

That afternoon, Colby was awakened by his mother calling. He grumbled and reached for his phone, "uh, hello?"

"Hi sweetheart! How are you this morning?"

"Um, I'm okay. What's up?"

"Well your father and I were wondering when you and Dixie were planning to come over tomorrow. Your brother is already here so you can come over tonight too if you want and it will just be us without your grandparents and aunts and uncles and all them. I know Dixie wasn't planning on going to see her family again this year so whatever you two want to do. I thought it might be sweet for you to propose tonight so we can see the look on her face. Oh, I can't wait for you to be married and start having babies."

Colby didn't want to lie to his mother but he didn't know what to say. He decided to just take a deep breath and spit it out. "Mom, stop please. That will never happen. Dixie left me."

Her breath caught in her throat, "what did you say, Colby?"

"Dixie left me. Sunday night."

"Oh my God, son! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"But why would she take off? She loves you so much and you look so perfect together."

"She apparently doesn't love me anymore. She loves Jon."

"Jon? Jon who?"

"Jon Good. My ex best friend. She left me for him."

"That peculiar boy?"

"Yeah, him."

"I just don't believe it! After all this time, I can't believe it. She was like a daughter to us! I am going to call her!"

"Mom, don't. This is hard enough, please don't make it worse. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But you can't just let her go. He is crazy and what if he does something bad to her?"

"She chose him and it isn't my problem what she does anymore. Look, it didn't just start overnight. It started seven months ago. Joe found out two months ago and put a stop to the affair but apparently not her feelings. She made her decision and she didn't pick me. I can't force her to come back, and I don't even know that I want her to."

"You don't mean that! You are meant to be together. Soon she will realize what a huge mistake she has made and come crawling back. You'll see."

"I won't hold my breath." Colby told his mother that he needed to go because he was tired of talking about Dixie. He was angry and felt keenly the sting of their treachery. He never imagined that Dixie would be unfaithful to him, but looking back, things seemed clearer. He remembered their argument about their sex life and how frustrated she had become, and blamed himself for neglecting her. With so many emotions that he was feeling and so many thoughts in his head, he was so confused. He still loved her and he did want her back but he was livid that she would cheat on him and for so long. He wondered if he would have felt differently about her infidelity knowing it was just once or if she hadn't fallen for him. The part that hurt Colby the most was Dixie professing that she loved Jon more than him.

He went downstairs and started cleaning up, afraid that his mother would show up and see his house was a disaster. He picked up the tree and threw it in a trash bag with lights, ornaments, everything still on it. Then he swept the glass up from ones that had broken. He didn't want to see any reminders of the fact that he would be alone for Christmas. He went through the presents, fishing out the ones for his family out. He saw the tags that said "From Colby and Dixie" and he almost started to cry. He decided he would change the labels before taking them to his parents' house. He stacked them up in the corner and he saw all the presents that were from Dixie for him. He resisted throwing them across the room but he took those along with the ones he bought for her and stuck them in the coat closet. He also took down their stockings and hid them in the closet. He grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and sat down on the couch. He felt something under his butt so he moved and saw the Zales box. He opened it up and stared at the ring before taking it out. He held it between his fingers and felt tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why did you do this to me, Dixie? We were supposed to be together forever. You were supposed to have my children and grow old with me. How could you leave me like this?" Colby sat back and covered his face, unable to stop the pain he was feeling from pouring from his eyes.

Back in Vegas, Dixie was lying on their couch with her back against Jon's chest and her head on his bicep. She had found Christmas movies on TV and insisted he watch with her. He didn't really care what they were doing, he was just enjoying her being there with her in his arms. He was glad that she really was going to stay with him. She told him about handing in her resignation and finding a job there and he tried to hide how excited he was. She really seemed to be committed to making things work, but he really wanted her to travel with him. He decided that maybe he should just tell her. He didn't want to start their new relationship not being honest about what he wanted. "Dix..."

"Yes, baby?"

"I want to propose something to you, but you can't fucking say no until I am done, alright?"

She laughed "alright."

"Okay. I want you to come on the road with me and wait to find a job later. And before you tell me 'no fucking way', just hear me out. I know it might be weird with Colby and Joe but I don't give a shit. They are talking about breaking us up soon anyway and we are going to have to start having tension in the ring. Looks like with this, we won't have to fake it. I just got you back and I can't fucking stand the thought of not having you around. I don't want to leave you here all alone like Colby did. I know that was when you guys first started having problems. I just want to be with you all the time. So don't say no right now, just think about it."

"Oh, Jon. I don't know."

"I said don't say no."

"I'm not saying no. I would love to be with you all the time, but I mean, I don't want to rub us in Colby's face. He may have pushed me away but he wasn't mean or spiteful. And our problems started when he stopped treating me like I was important to him. That was one of the reasons I stopped going with him after y'all were called up. That shit started way before we weren't together every day. Anyway, that is beside the point. I love you and choose to be with you, but I do still care about him and it kills me that I hurt him so badly. "

"That sure as fuck sounds like no, Dixie."

"It's not no. Listen, I will come with you the first trip back and we will see how it goes okay? I don't have to be back at work until next Monday. Besides, I don't want you to kill him."

Jon raised his eyebrow, "you are worried about what I would do to him, not what he would do to me?"

"Yes. Hell, we both know you would slaughter most of the locker room if it came to a real fight. So yes, I am more worried for him. If he comes after you, and I know he will, you would really do some damage. And I know it will be self-defense so I am not going to be mad at you, but I don't want you to maul him."

He chuckled, "I am not sure if I should be proud or worried that you have such faith in my abilities. You have this shit all playing out in your head, don't you?"

"I know him, Jon. He is furious and heartbroken, which is a bad combination. I don't want to see you two injure each other and or get fired. Promise me you won't go looking for a fight."

"Okay babe. I promise."

"You're a good boy," she said with a smirk.

"Well shit, that is my fucking name after all." They both laughed and went back to watching_ A Christmas Story._

That night, she put the turkey in the oven and started baking pies and boiling eggs. Jon sat in the kitchen with her to keep her company and help her when she needed it. He was excited for their big Christmas since he never had one. Dixie wanted everything to be flawless and give him the best time of his life. They finished the prep work and she said she would finish the rest in the morning. She dragged him into bed and was content with nothing more than lying in his arms.

He couldn't wait for her to open her gifts and a part of him couldn't wait until Colby and Joe saw his ring on Dixie's hand. She didn't want to rub it in his face, but Jon didn't care. He stayed in the shadows and had to sacrifice his own feelings so they didn't hurt Colby so he felt he earned the right to gloat a little. He finally wasn't the other man anymore and he wasn't going to hide his love for Dixie ever again.


End file.
